


Bart's Databank Entries

by Puppetmaster13



Series: Subnautical [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: Databank, Databank Entry, Other, PDA, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetmaster13/pseuds/Puppetmaster13
Summary: Some tie-in information and art for Subnautical Hermits.If the tie-in pictures don't show up, I am posting/will be posting them here:https://puppetmaster13u.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Subnautical [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072571
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. BDoubleO

(BdoubleO) ("B-dubz")

**(1)** Large pupils allow for tracking potential threats framed by dark red patterns to better absorb light in dim areas such as caves or simply during the night time. 

**(2)** A large tail can be used to bash predators with the heated spikes, or simply to swim at surprising speeds through the waters. 

**(3)** Spikes don’t cause him to combust, unlike normal crashfish. They do heat up quite a bit however, evaporating the surrounding water and creating the illusion of an explosion. This allows him to either flee or retaliate to an attack. 

**(Assessment)** Only dangerous when attacked. Caution is needed to not startle him upon approach.

**Bart's** **Thoughts:** A pretty nice dude- if a little loud at times.


	2. EX

**(Ex) (Eq-es)**

**(1)** His tendrils allow for extremely fast swimming speed, especially in forward movement. This allows him to get sufficient ramming speed to easily break any prey’s hiding spot.

**(2)** Body tissue, especially around the throat and mouth area are incredibly heat resistant. Even his hair consists of material that will not immediately melt from the sheer heat.

**(3)** Muscles in the arms and hands are incredibly compact, but still keeps the fine motor control found in humans. These limbs are designed to balance fine control with deadly strength, tipped with sharp claws and his fingers attached with thick webbing. This is presumably to prevent prey from escaping his deadly grip. 

**(Assessment)** Incredibly dangerous if provoked- better to stay out of his way

**Bart's** **Thoughts:** He's really intimidating and has some fire issues- but is really a big softie. 


	3. Worm Man

**(Worm Man)**

**(1)** Thick scales protect him from the extreme heat of the lava caves. These also allow him to touch extremely hot materials, such as metal or molten rock for a time, before needing to go farther away. 

**(2)** The antennae on his head help sense varying energy sources, allowing him to find and track food even if it moves a large distance away.

**(3)** He has near invisible pads line his hands, allowing him to grip onto smooth surfaces and sources of food without the threat of being knocked off. However, this means he can also get stuck onto things when under stress.

**(Assessment)** Holds no physical threat, but can drain power of supplies- be cautious in deeper waters.

**Bart's Thoughts:** He's really nice, if a bit eccentric- and likes to help everyone out. 


	4. Xisuma

**(Xisuma)**

**(1)** Thick, wide scales cover his back, presumably to help protect internal organs. These scales are partially fused to the spine and ribs. 

**(2)** The extra limbs on the torso help with travelling on both land and in water. He uses them to paddle through currents, and to help drag himsolf onto beaches or other land masses.

**(3)** Tendrils help with propulsion through the water. The bioluminescent patterns may be used to communicate with others of his species, or to attract mates, but the true use is unknown. 

**(Assessment)** Despite the large size, they pose no threat to survivors

**Bart's Thoughts:** He's really nice and helpful, and Bart _really_ wants to know how he has telepathy. 


	5. Grian

****

**(Grian)**

**(1)** Multiple rows of razor-sharp teeth designed to rip into prey with ease. The flesh inside is bioluminescent, glowing an eerie red in the dark. 

**(2)** Distinctive dorsal fins slices through the sand in a warning of his presence. Despite this, he’s a rather successful hunter, and easily sneaks up and ambushes creatures just as large and sometimes larger than him. 

**(3)** A dozen or so small legs line the underside of his tail, used to burrow and travel underneath the sand on the ocean floor. These also help him get onto land when the need arises. 

**(Assessment)** While mischievous, he holds no actual danger to the average survivor. 

**Bart's Thoughts:** He's pretty nice, and his pranks make everyone laugh. 


	6. Mumbo

(Mumbo)

**(1)** Somehow has a perfectly groomed mustache despite being in saltwater 90% of the time. 

**(2)** Darker scales on back and lighter on the act as better camouflage in the water. Lighter scales cover the lower stomach help as well. 

**(3)** Tendrils allow for better navigation in both the water and the land. They can also grip onto objects and get into smaller spaces his hands may be unable to. 

**(Assessment)** Approachable, but clumsy on land. 

**Bart's Thoughts:** They're really, _really_ good at learning technology, and a delight to be around. 


	7. Iskall

(Iskall)

 **(1)** “Antennae” alters the composition of water around the body, allowing him to waste less energy when swimming. These do not help him on the land at all though. These are also inedible to would-be predators, hence the bright coloration. 

**(2)** Unlike normal hoopfish, who do not need to move their tail when swimming, the muscles are extremely developed and have adapted to assist in quick turns. 

**(3)** He appears to be missing the anatomical left eye, though how this came to be is unown as there is no scarring on the face. He also has a sweet beard. 

**(Assessment)** Friendly and helpful towards most humans. 

**Bart's Thoughts:** He's really protective and he is _f r i e n d-s h a p e d ._


	8. Cleo

(Cleo) (Kh-leo)

**(1)** Tail stores excess blood, helping digest it faster. It is extremely squishy and holds very little defense- if something wants to get close to her.

**(2)** Rows of teeth are in a needle-like shape to better tear into flesh and get at blood, while her nose is designed to scent the waters for spilled blood. 

**(3)** Tendrils are used to grab objects of interest, fleeing prey, or decomposing bodies to feed on when visibility is low. 

**(Assessment)** Incredibly dangerous when hungry. Avoid when she’s hunting.

**Bart's Thoughts:** She's scary, but all around pretty nice, though the statues she makes out of bones can be kinda' creepy


	9. Scar

(Scar)

**(1)** A trio of thick scars run across his face, nearly close enough to blind an eye. Whatever creature made this was trying to cause him to lose his sight. 

**(2)** His hands lack claws in the traditional sense, but his nails are still thicker and more durable than a human’s. This is presumably to help him dig for plants and food hidden in the seabed. 

**(3)** The semi-translucent bioluminescent flesh wards away predators, and allows for him to be seen in even the deepest of waters. This may also be used to silently communicate through the dimming or brightening of the light. 

**(Assessment)** Not aggressive at all. 

**Bart's Thoughts:** He's hilarious and is really curious about the animals on different worlds


	10. Doc

(Doc) (Dahk)

 **(1)** Arm is missing, presumably from an attack of another, perhaps larger or more aggressive creature. There is a large amount of scarring on this side of his body, presumably from the same attack.

 **(2)** Extra fin at the end of the tail allows for powerful propulsion through the water and liquid rock. The tail itself is heavily scarred, and incredibly heat resistant. 

**(3)** The sclera of the remaining eye is completely black, while the pupil is pink-tinted white. Presumably to not be blinded by the lighting of lava. His canines are too big to fully fit into his mouth when closed, forming a terrifying smile

 **(Assessment)** Extremely dangerous. Watch out for traps upon approach.

 **Bart's Thoughts:** He's really, _really_ scary, especially when he laughs- but he's pretty nice to everyone


	11. Cub

(Cubfan) (Cub)

**(1)** Pupil almost completely overtakes the iris, allowing for sight in pitch black waters, however this has the drawback of causing him to be highly sensitive to any sudden increase of light

**(2)** His tail ends in large spikes, which can be used to ward away threats, or simply gore them if they don’t back off. 

**(3)** Back and tail are covered in bone plating, forming biological armour. Even the claws on his hands have miniscule sandpaper-like scales that help tear into prey and protect them from impact damage. 

**(Assessment)** Intelligence increases the potential danger of a hungry predator.

**Bart's Thoughts:** It's a little scary when he appears from the shadows, but he's really fun to be around.


	12. iJevin

(iJevin) (Jev-in)

**(1)** Partially translucent skin shows the thick bones and pale muscle strands that allow him to move through the water and across the land so easily. The outer membrane is incredibly soft, and is easily tearable, unlike the muscle underneath. 

**(2)** While his teeth are incredibly sharp, he appears to mostly feed off of microscopic organisms. The eyes seem to be evolved for deep, low-light level waters, and the skull is made from extremely thick bones, presumably if the need to ram something arises. 

**(3)** Almost all of the tail is entirely muscle, with only a thin layer of translucent membrane. This allows him to reach incredible speeds underwater, and as it lacks almost any bone structure, get through small gaps. If he can get his shoulders through, he can get the rest of his body. 

**(Assessment)** Danger lies in getting too close when he wants to be alone. 

**Bart's Thoughts:** He's all around a nice guy, if a bit quiet. Also, he's squishy. 


	13. TFC

(TFC)

**(1)** Specialized cells line the arms and torso allow for him to let out an emp blast at will. This is usually signaled by a clapping motion. 

**(2)** The six limbs allow for walking on the land and swimming in the water. One appears to have been removed, but this doesn’t seem to have slowed down his movement. 

**(3)** A clear membrane covers a hard shell-like tail. This shell-like exoskeleton protects important organs inside. Most of the space is taken up by a massive stomach. 

**(Assessment)** Be wary of EMP blasts and avoid shining lights in his face

**Bart's Thoughts:** He's a little bit of a mother-hen, but he's really nice and helpful


	14. Hels

(Hels) (Helz)

**(1)** He has fins behind his ears which serve an unknown purpose. Theoretically they could serve to funnel sound, but no sign of this being the case has been observed. 

**(2)** His scales are incredibly heat resistant and mimic the colors of igneous rock, protecting him in the hot waters. The fins consist mostly of cartilage, and are attached to his skeleton. 

**(3)** The tail-tip coloration mimics that of lava flow, which deters most local predators. However, this also makes him rather easy to see outside of the lava caves.

**(Assessment)** While aggressive, he doesn’t hold much threat to survivors

**Bart's Thoughts:** Well, he gets frustrated really easily and enjoys annoying more dangerous things for _fun_ so that is terrifying


	15. Wels

(Wels

**(1)** The tip of his tail is incredibly bioluminescent, and trace remains of corals can be found inside. 

**(2)** The fins on the torso and sides of his head mostly consist of cartilage, making them less prone to damage. However, this also makes it harder to grow back when it does happen. 

**(3)** Despite being an herbivore, his teeth are sharp and serrated. This adaptation allows him to eat hard corals that other fauna are unable to. 

**(Assessment)** No danger to survivors.

**Bart's Thoughts:** He's chivalrous and honorable, kind of like a knight


	16. Python

(Python)

**(1)** A long snake-like body allows for a near ridiculous range of movement in the water, be it in a small space or open ocean.

**(2)** He has two rows of sharpened teeth, with the rows father back facing inwards to trap struggling prey. Unlike other crabsnakes, he has eyes, allowing for him to find prey without it needing to swim close to his position. 

**(3)** The patterns on his back may be for camouflage in the caves, but so far data is inconclusive to their full purpose. 

**(Assessment)** Harmless unless his home is under threat. 

**Bart's Thoughts:** His fins are really soft, and he's super affectionate with everyone- except to other crabsnakes for some reason


	17. Keralis

(Keralis)

**(1)** Large eyes are capable of seeing with even the smallest slivers of lighting, allowing him to avoid predators and easily find food. A secondary clear eyelid prevents light from reflecting off of the lenses, causing him to be the only known thing to be able to turn off bioluminescence at will. 

**(2)** His fins allow for sudden acceleration, allowing for him to move at incredible speeds. These also allow for him to leap from the waters to extreme heights, which is a possible way to get onto land. This behavior also allows him to outmaneuver most pursuers. 

**(3)** The openings on his side allows for him to expel substances from the stomach and gills.  The use of this is unknown . These openings have been observed to expel an enzyme that causes the bacteria found in the waters to become dormant, though they do not seem to produce it. 

**(Assessment)** Holds no threat to survivors. It may be useful to observe more. 

**Bart's Thoughts:** He's amazing! He has a really calming aura, but he's all over the place


	18. False

(False) (Fls)

**(1)** While lacking mandibles in this form, she makes up for it with thick claws on quadruped limbs. These are used to rend prey completely immobile. Either the prey will be stunned via a glancing blow, or go into shock from the sudden blood loss of having their intestines wrenched from their body. 

**(2)** Her flippers help with quick turns when pursuing prey, and for getting onto the land, similar to that of a turtle. 

**(3)** A powerful tail propels her through the water at surprising speeds, allowing for her to easily overtake potential prey. 

**(Assessment)** Knows how to fight and fight well- avoid her if possible. 

**Bart's Thoughts:** At first she was super scary, but really she's just overprotective


	19. xBCrafted

(xB)

**(1)** Razor sharp teeth line his jaws, facing inwards. Any prey caught within will tear themselves apart in an attempt to escape. 

**(2)** His tendrils can lurch forward at near breakneck speed, causing bruising and lashes to anything foolish enough to approach with aggression.

**(3)** The tail is translucent, allowing one to see the spine, cartilage, and organs inside. This is incredibly vulnerable to attack, as the membrane is easily breached. 

**(Assessment)** Prefers to be alone- be wary upon approach.

**Bart's Thoughts:** Well, his home is creepy, but he's a nice guy- a little quiet, but that's alright


	20. Etho

(Etho) (E-tho)

**(1)** Large “wing” allows for graceful swimming in a multitude of depths. They generate an incredible forward thrust in movement, allowing for a large amount of distance being covered in smaller amounts of time. 

**(2)** Shows tool-using intelligence at the very least, covering his mouth with a facemask made from plant materials. This usually consists of ghost reed, but other variations such as bloodvine and spotted dockleaf have been observed as well. 

**(3)** The translucent flesh is incredibly poisonous, rendering him inedible. While the human appearing upper body holds poison as well, it is only enough to make him taste bad to predators. A determined or desperate predator could theoretically eat this part of him. 

**(Assessment)** Incredibly intelligent, better to be wary of its actions. 

**Bart's Thoughts:** He's like how Bart thinks an older brother would be- willing to keep to the rules when it matters, but just as willing to join in shenanigans 


	21. Stress

(Stress)

**(1)** Her eyes are extremely bioluminescent, however she has not been observed to search for food at night, nor in particularly dark areas. It is unknown as to what evolutionary advantage these may have- if there is any at all. 

**(2)** Tendrils may help with movement in the waters, but how they exactly do so is unknown. Smaller fish have been observed taking shelter in their wake from predators. 

**(3)** Almost the entirety of her back is covered by a thick chitinous shell. Nothing, save for a leviathan-sized creature can break through said sell, leaving her to swim undisturbed. 

**(Assessment)** Nonaggressive- safe to approach. 

**Bart's Thoughts:** She's really nice, and made him a flower crown out of corals as a friendship bracelet of sorts


	22. Impulse

(Impulse) (Im-pls)

**(1)** Hands are tipped with claws, which can grasp onto any prey that may have avoided the other dangers. The opposable thumbs allow for fine movement other fish are unable to do, which paired with other adaptations to his environment makes him dangerous to any threat. 

**(2)** Prongs along his tail and back generate powerful arcs of electricity via specialized organs. Excess electricity from stray lightning and power sources can be absorbed to make these arcs even more powerful. 

**(3)** His razor-sharp teeth can easily tear through most prey, and dark eyes easily track movement around him. Through a specialized organ he can sense electrical currents, be his own, another creature’s, or an arriving storm. 

**(Assessment)** Electrical discharge can overload electronics. Avoid if possible.

**Bart's Thoughts:** Well, he's really nice, but he keeps accidently overloading the things Bart shows him


	23. Tango

(Tango)

**(1)** There are large augmented limbs on the torso , which are tipped with a translucent membrane. The internal organs don’t seem to hold any sort of digestive system, but instead hold several specialized organs for storing energy. 

**(2)** Mechanical augmentations throughout the head and down the spinal area are the most likely causes of the warping ability observed. Sclera appears to turn darker in color when hunting, with the pupil expanding greatly, which is also observed to happen when warping. The ears are also slightly elongated, with radio-like augmentations inside. 

**(3)** Unlike other warpers, he has been observed using his tendrils to pick up objects of interest. 

**(Assessment)** Incredibly dangerous when hunting, but otherwise harmless to survivors. 

**Bart's Thoughts:** While it was a little terrifying when his voice appeared over the radio, he's actually not that scary in person


	24. Zedaph

(Zedaph)

**(1)** Speckling of scales form bioluminescent spots. These may ward off predators in the dark by mimicking hundreds of eyes, or they may simply disorientate attackers. 

**(2)** The fin-paddles are charged with an unknown energy, which allows him to hover in the same place even within the most turbulent of currents. These also taste horrible to would-be predators. 

**(3)** His hands have sensitive pads which exhume the same energy as the paddles- though to a much lesser extent. These can’t ionize the water like the fins, so they may have a currently unknown use. 

**(Assessment)** Poses no threat to survivors

**Bart's Thoughts:** He's really interested in human objects, and can make some rather simple but fun contraptions. Bart may have used some resources to make him a sheep plush- don't tell anyone.


	25. Ren

(Rendog)

**(1)** Dorsal spines can move independently from each other, allowing for an extremely high level of maneuverability in the water. 

**(2)** His sclera are a borderline black color, presumably to help absorb lighting for night time hunting. Curiously, this is not seen on other stalkers. The teeth never stop growing, so chewing on hard objects to keep them under control and sharpen them is not uncommon.

**(3)** A wide tail end allows him to have great forward propulsion, which when paired with fins adapted to allow for quick turns, gives him an advantage when hunting prey. Almost all of his body's adaptations are built for speed, but can lead to him getting stuck in caves. 

**(Assessment)** Incredibly friendly towards any creature that hasn’t shown overt aggression. 

**Bart's Thoughts:** Bart showed him how to put his hair in a ponytail and bun, as it kept getting all tangled. He kind of acts like an overgrown puppy when he's excited. 


	26. Biffa

(Biffa) (Bif-fa)

**(1)** Large wings are used for forward movement in the water. These are also used to better travel on sand and beaches. 

**(2)** A spade-tipped tail is used for maneuverability, and as a defensive weapon, similar to the rays of earth. This, along with the claws, may be left over adaptations from when the crimson rays were predatory creatures. 

**(3)** His body is heavily scarred, presumably from living in predator-rich waters. There was no risk of infection however, as the scalding heat purified the wounds as they healed. 

**(Assessment)** Slow to anger- but highly dangerous.

**Bart's Thoughts:** Well, he seems kind of quiet, but _really_ protective. That poor shark didn't know what hit it... 


	27. Joe

(Joe Hills)

**(1)** Unlike his ears, the orange appendages sense vibrations in the water, allowing for him to avoid predators, even with no visibility. 

**(2)** While small, the wings allow him to get around with sufficient speed. The coloration is a mixture of camouflage- via the darker upper side and lighter underside- and bioluminescence. It’s unknown as to what the bioluminescence is used for. 

**(3)** His long tail is tipped with two caudal fins used for further propulsion when swimming. Unlike other rabbit rays, they seem to be missing the blue stripes, though this can most likely be attributed to a genetic mutation, and has no evolutionary advantage. 

**(Assessment)** Holds no threat to survivors and is openly curious about them. 

**Bart's Thoughts:** Joe is really nice, and is always looking at books and stories over Bart's shoulder. Bart is delighted he's found someone as interested in learning as he is. 


	28. Beef

(Vintage)

**(1)** He’s on the smaller scale of size, presumably because he usually stays in low-light environments, where food levels are lower. This could also be an evolution to better navigate caves, and to be able to go through smaller openings whereas something larger would be unable to. 

**(2)** His shoulders and back are partially covered in scales, perhaps to help prevent scrapes or bruising when swimming through small spaces in caves. 

**(3)** There is a hole at the tip of his tail. Manipulating the size of this allows him to swim unpredictably when fleeing predators. The tail itself is incredibly well-muscled in itself, and is heavier than the humanoid portion of his body because of this. 

**(Assessment)** While curious about survivors, he holds no threat on his own

**Bart's Thoughts:** Bart is a little intimidated by him- not that he's mean or anything! Vintage can just be a little... vindictive at times. 


	29. Jessassin

(Jessassin)

**(1)** His tail is extremely developed and is designed to outpace potential prey. If the prey is faster, he will pursue it in lackadaisical way until it is exhausted and can no longer flee. 

**(2)** The claws have near microscopic barbs along their edges, almost tripling the danger when being scratched. Even a small scratch can cause prey to bleed out. 

**(3)** Both eyes are covered in a secondary eyelid. This allows for him to not need to blink while on land, and keep waste from his eyes. The pupil can expand to almost the entire eye, giving him some of the best eyesight in the darkness. His teeth are also incredibly sharp, and have ridges on the backs to better tear at flesh. 

**(Assessment)** Dangerous during a feeding frenzy- getting scratched or bit risks bleeding out

**Bart's Thoughts:** Despite the PDA's terrifying assessment, Bart really likes hanging out with Jessassin. Though watching him eat can cause one to lose their appetite... 


	30. Hypnotizd

(Hypno) (Hip-no)

**(1)** Reflective scales line his back, which may blind any would-be predators. The yellow tips on his hair has a similar effect, being incredibly luminescent. However, this is usually just used to avoid or flee predators which rely on their eyesight. 

**(2)** The long tail is used to paddle through the waters, usually at a slow pace. However, it can allow for sudden bursts in speed, usually to flee from potential threats or charge at those that don’t back off. 

**(3)** The panels vibrate at varying speeds, making a wide variety of noises that can manipulate preys’ senses. Most of these frequencies are barely within the human hearing range, with most surpassing those limitations. However, these sounds  _ can  _ cause a hallucinative effect on human minds when mixed with the shifting lights. 

**(Assessment)** Don’t look-  **_Error-_ ** _ Look at him. . . Go closer… Share… the beauty. . . _

**Bart's Thoughts:** Well, Hypno keeps accidently hypnotizing him (Ironically), but when it doesn't happen, Hypno is quite friendly and helpful. He also keeps leaving Bart gifts as apologies whenever he hypnotizes him though, so that's nice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHAT?! THAT'S ALL OF THE HERMITS!   
> ☜(˚▽˚)☞
> 
> So why is there still chapters unfinished?
> 
> ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴  
> That would be s p o i l e r s ~  
> Though seriously, I am amazed and so thankful for the support of this series! I was not expecting so many people to like it so far- and I hope you all continue to enjoy it as it continues! ^-^


	31. Size

I'm too lazy to calculate the weight of the hermits- they're way bigger than humans. 

Also: 

**' = Foot**

**" = Inches**

**Hermit**

| 

**Humanoid Half**

| 

**Fauna Half**

| 

**Full Size**  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Evil X

| 

8’0”

| 

32’

| 

40’  
  
**Xisuma**

| 

**7’9”**

| 

**28’3”**

| 

**36’**  
  
Doc

| 

6’10”

| 

8’2”

| 

15’  
  
**Mumbo**

| 

**6’6”**

| 

**17’6”**

| 

**24’**  
  
Biffa

| 

6’6”

| 

18’6”

| 

25’  
  
**Etho**

| 

**6’4”**

| 

**5’8”**

| 

**12’**  
  
Scar

| 

6’1” 

| 

9’11”

| 

16’  
  
**Hypno**

| 

**6’1”**

| 

**7’11”**

| 

**14’**  
  
xB

| 

6’0”

| 

16’

| 

22’  
  
**Tango**

| 

**6’0”**

| 

**14’**

| 

**20’**  
  
Iskall

| 

6’0”

| 

10’

| 

16’  
  
**Cub**

| 

**5’11”**

| 

**12’1”**

| 

**18’**  
  
Beef

| 

5’10”

| 

6’2”

| 

12’  
  
**Impulse**

| 

**5’10”**

| 

**15’2”**

| 

**21’**  
  
Wels

| 

5’9”

| 

8’3”

| 

14’  
  
**Hels**

| 

**5’9”**

| 

**8’3”**

| 

**14’**  
  
TFC

| 

5’9”

| 

9’3”

| 

15’  
  
**Jessassin**

| 

**5’8”**

| 

**6’4”**

| 

**12’**  
  
False

| 

5’8”

| 

18’4”

| 

21’  
  
**iJevin**

| 

**5’7”**

| 

**21’5”**

| 

**27’**  
  
Keralis

| 

5’6”

| 

6’6”

| 

12’  
  
**Zedaph**

| 

**5’6”**

| 

**7’6”**

| 

**13’**  
  
Worm

| 

5’6”

| 

7’6”

| 

13’  
  
**Ren**

| 

**5’5”**

| 

**15’7”**

| 

**21’**  
  
Cleo

| 

5’5”

| 

13’7”

| 

19’  
  
**Joe**

| 

**5’4”**

| 

**13’8”**

| 

**19’**  
  
Stress

| 

5’4”

| 

19’8”

| 

25’  
  
**Bdubs**

| 

**5’3”**

| 

**5’9”**

| 

**11’**  
  
Grian

| 

4’10”

| 

5’2”

| 

10’  
  
**Python**

| 

**5’1”**

| 

**12’11"**

| 

**18’**  
  
**To Give a Visualization:**

  * A fully grown Giraffe is roughly 20 ft tall
  * A City Bus is roughly 42 ft long
  * A School Bus is roughly 31 ft long
  * An Elephant is 8 to 13 ft tall 
  * The average car is about 10 to 14 ft long



Again, the hermits are _huge_ when compared to us lowly humans, lol.

**Human**

| 

**Height**

| 

**Weight**  
  
---|---|---  
  
Bart Torgul

| 

5’11”

| 

150-170 lbs  
  
**Paul Torgul**

| 

**6’2”**

| 

**180-190 lbs**  
  
Marguerit Maida

| 

5’4

| 

165-190 lbs   
  
  * Maida is mostly muscle, really
  * Bart is slightly underweight in the beginning



**Author's Note:**

> If the pictures don't show up, I'll be posting them on my main tumblr as well: https://puppetmaster13u.tumblr.com/


End file.
